


unholy, oh come on and show me

by Goldfish90



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Church Sex, F/M, Improper Use of a Rosary, Light BDSM, Post-Coital Cuddling, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, are yall telling your priests hi for me tho?, like diet bdsm really, title from unholy by hey violet, wow that tag already existed i need minute, yea i said it there's cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfish90/pseuds/Goldfish90
Summary: “You are not allowed to drop the rosary. Understand?” He stroked his thumb in the cleft of her chin, gliding it upward to her full bottom lip. She nipped it and he grinned as she sucked the slight hurt away.Welcome back my fellow sinners. What can I say except y'all were so nice to me on my first ever Brio fic and I'm ho for compliments and sin so here we are again. I did a little research again and, uhm, thanks Father Cashmore, I'm sure you didn't mean for your rosary YouTube tutorial to be used this way...thanks? I'm not sorry?????





	unholy, oh come on and show me

“ _ When we acknowledge our sin only then can we begin on the path towards forgiveness.” _

 

_ Amen. _

 

Beth closed her eyes tightly letting out a shallow breath. Pressing her thighs together hard.

 

“ _ Who wishes to be absolved? To be saved!” _

 

_ Amen! _

 

Black clad denim pressed against her, she could feel it through her flowy dress and the exposed skin of her mid thigh. A strong warm hand wrapped around the top of her thigh squeezing it before dipping to stroke her inner thigh.

 

“ _ Oh Father who art in Heaven hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come thy will be done…” _

 

Beth squeezed the hand resting on her thigh, nails scraping against the warmth of his palm. Fingers intertwined keeping her grounded even as she was soaring. She let out a soft gasp, her skin flushing pink. Through a hooded gaze she glanced down to the lap next to her and the other hand that rested there. A black remote discreetly hidden in his grasp. 

 

Rio glanced over at her, smirking, his thumb grazing the button in a teasing matter before pressing. Beth shut her eyes again, her mouth forming a soft O as the vibrator clutched between her thighs, against her clit increased in strength. 

 

“ _...lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil. For thine is the Kingdom…” _

 

Beth moaned.

 

“ _...and the power…” _

 

Her head falling back against the wooden pew.

 

“ _...and the glory. Forever and ever. Amen.” _

 

She felt Rio’s lips against her ear whispering softly, “Amen.” Her pussy fluttered, she bit her lip as the warm aftershocks began to crash through her.

 

“Elizabeth say Amen.” Rio ordered nipping her ear.

 

“Ah! Ah...men!” She groaned and he smiled turning the vibrator off as she leaned against him breathing shallowly. He kissed her forehead and raised the hand he was holding to kiss it reverently before settling it back on her lap. He turned his head to the other end of the pew the woman seated a little down from them giving them glares. 

 

Rio smiled at her, “She was overwhelmed by the Spirit.” 

 

***

 

The church was beginning to become a regular staple in Beth’s life. With its gold detailing and painted ceilings it was one of the most beautiful quiet places Beth visited. It also tended to be free of visitors during the week in the middle of day making it a perfect place to meet and do drops. 

 

Well usually it was free of visitors.

 

There were a few people in the front pews, kneeling praying at the Virgin Mary statue or simply seated quietly lost in thought. Beth stood at the back of the church next to the statue of a young angel figure holding a container of holy water.  _ Couldn’t hurt, to have every higher power on her side.  _ Before her fingers dipped in the sacred water she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She reached for it reading the text.

 

_ Stairs on the back left. Second level. _

 

She turned around back towards the entrance and slightly hidden behind some tall foliage were a set of stairs barred only with a velvet rope. She went beneath it and up the stairs, hefting the heavy black bag. _ It was time to start taking cardio more seriously.  _

 

When she reached the second level she spotted Rio at the very end of a row seats, leaning forward, elbows on his knees his head hung, eyes shut. Clasped in his hands was his rosary. Beth had seen it a few times, wrapped around his wrist or hanging around his neck. She waited until he crossed himself and he looked up at her smiling.

 

“No confession today?” she asked as she walked towards him.

 

He gave her smile, showing off his perfect teeth, “Nah priest out today. But still got to say my prayers.”

 

“You pray a lot then?” setting the duffel between them and sitting next to him.

 

“Sure. Doesn’t hurt in this line of work to have a preferred saint or two on your side. Besides my Nana would cuff me behind my ears if she knew I wasn’t saying my prayers.” He played with the beads and Beth sat still. Rio never talked about himself or his family. She bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from speaking or seeming to eager.

 

“My dad wasn’t around and ma was always working so I took Nana to church. She taught me scripture, how to pray, how to  _ properly _ do confession.” he smirked at her, “She loved the Lord right up until the end she was praying for me.”

 

“She sounds like a really great lady. Was this the church you went to?”

 

Rio shook his head, “Nah that church ain't around no more. But this one ain't to far from where the other one was so it's a good substitute.” He pulled the duffel towards him, opening it and began to pull cash to count.  _ Story time was over _ .

 

Beth stood and walked over to the balcony leaning against it looking down at the main chapel. There was choir forming at the front, all dressed in regular clothing.  _ Practicing hymns _ . Beth listening quietly as the first notes began to creep out, filling the church with melodic reverence. 

 

“What’s this level called, the seats are different.” she asked without turning, still focused on the choir. 

 

“It’s a retroquire, the seats are choir stalls. They used to sing from up here in the past. It felt like angels could swoop down at any moment and carry you away.” She felt him suddenly behind her but she didn’t turn. His arms came on either side of her, trapping her between the balcony and his back. His warm breath at the back of her neck, making the fine hairs rise in anticipation.

 

Lips caressing her warming skin, teeth leaving little love bites in their wake. His hand, still wrapped in his rosary caressing her thigh. She grasped his wrist pulling it away and up towards her mouth kissing it like he had only a few days ago when he had brought her to a service and made her see God. 

 

Her head was against his shoulder and she looked at him through half mast eyes. “Show me how to pray, to pay penance.”

 

“Pay penance?” He nipped at her lip. “Ah, because of that confessor.”

 

She nodded, “You told her fifteen Hail Mary’s. Show me.”

 

They pulled apart and Rio stepped backwards and she move forward. Backward. Forward. Until they were behind a thick red curtain they shielded the balcony from the rest of the chapel. 

 

He unwrapped the rosary and held it taut by his pointer fingers. Beautiful red glass beads that glistened in the soft afternoon light separated in rows in black with single gold beads in between. Dangling in a intricate black and red row a gold cross with the Savior. 

 

“You ever see someone pray with a rosary?” He asked as he moved close to her, standing in front of her, sharing her breath.

 

“Only you.”

 

He smiled and continued, “These rows of ten beads are called decades and each individual bead is a Hail Mary.” He rolled one of the individual gold beads between his fingers, “This one is called a mystery, now usually you go around the entire rosary saying various prayers until you reach the end.”

 

He let the beads go in one hand and reached down for one of her wrists pulling it parallel to his chest and followed suit with the other putting her hands together in a prayer fashion.

 

“It’s ok if you don’t know any prayers.”

 

He wrapped the rosary beads around her wrists just once, leaving enough slack for her to easily pull the beads through her fingers, the cross hanging low from her wrist as she rolled the red glass beads between her fingers, warming them with her touch.

 

“You are not allowed to drop the rosary. Understand?” He stroked his thumb in the cleft of her chin, gliding it upward to her full bottom lip. She nipped it and he grinned as she sucked the slight hurt away. 

 

“Not even to touch you?”

He shook his head “Nuh uh, your paying penance and bad girls don’t get to go to heaven until I say so.” 

 

Taking her wrists he lead her forward until he sat back down on one of the choir stalls and pulled her forward. But instead of having her sit Beth found herself suddenly on her belly across his lap, she gasped for air, “What are you doing?”

 

“Fifteen Hail Mary’s remember?” She turned to glance at him and she briefly remembered his silent warning in the confessional. 

 

She bit her lip, “I remember, forgive me.” She rolled one red bead between her fingers as she felt the skirt of her dress be pulled upwards, cool air touching her warm exposed flesh.

 

“Elizabeth are you trying to fool me?” His fingers slipping beneath the band of the white panties she decided to wear.

 

“No Rio, I woul-AH!” He smacked her and she bit her fist, passing on to the next bead.

 

“Were you going to say a lie?” His palm caressed down, between her cleft feeling the wetness forming there, one digit pushing in and upwards to her waking clit.

 

“I wouldn’t lie.” Another smack followed, another bead passing through her fingers. His palm moved upward  and he pulled her panties down, baring her ass to his gaze. 

 

“Your skin is already turning red Elizabeth.” She felt a lick and suck, she turned her gaze slightly back. His lips grazing her bottom, biting down causing her to squirm before lapping the mark away. He caught her gaze and bit his lip and smacked her bottom again, her eyes fluttering closed.

 

She wiggled her ass upwards towards his palm as he moved through her Hail Mary’s, the beads having become slippery in her grasp, she clutched them for life as he spanked her.

 

Her forehead became sticky with sweat when it was over, her dress too confining, her breasts pushing against the buttons wanting to be soothed by his hands. He pushed her legs apart pushing one knee forward onto his lap, spreading her. 

 

She looked up at him “Rio...oh...OH!” His tongue slipped between her ass cheeks, circling her puckering hole. She turned red at the flush of embarrassment and how good it felt to be eaten. His fingers stroking her clit, one slipping into her pussy stroking her sensitive spot. His tongue dipping and circling as his fingers played and pulled her clit. 

 

She pressed her lips to her fingers, to the precious beads biting down on them softly crying out. Pushing her ass more firmly to his mouth, he slipped two fingers into her pussy fucking her softly with them, his pointer still rubbing hard strokes on her clit.

 

Her pussy clenched hard on his fingers, squeezing and fluttering around them like wings. His tongue slipping out to kiss her ass, he bit and sucked one cheek as the other caressed the reddened flesh. 

 

He pulled her skirt firmly up her waist before pulling her to sit on his lap, her back to his chest. His lips on her neck, she pressed her face against him, her mouth seeking him out. Ending her search he met her kiss with his own, slipping his tongue stroking her mouth. Hands stroking down her arms to her clenched fists, the rosary still between her fingers. 

 

His hands went beneath her to his pants. Undoing them quickly and freeing his cock, she mewled as she rubbed her ass against it. “Elizabeth, hold still baby. Let me give you what you need.”

 

“I want to touch you Rio. Please.” She moaned against his mouth, her tongue playing against his. 

 

“Ok it’s ok. Let go.” He pried her fingers free from the rosary, rewrapping it around his palm and wrist. Her hands flew to grasp the back of his neck pulling him more firmly to her mouth, grinding against his cock. His hands moved beneath her dress, stroking her soft belly moving higher to cup her through her bra, pulling the cups down to pull and roll her nipples.

 

“Ah Rio! Take me away, take me with the angels.” His hands wrapped around her tits squeezing them, her hips writhing against him, her pussy so wet it was slipping easily on his cock, drenching it. 

 

“Help me take you there baby. Raise your hips for me.” She rose her hips, reaching down with her hand to grasp his cock, she slipped a bit from how wet it was. Rio gripped her hips, stilling them long enough for his head to enter her cunt. He pulled her down fully on his cock gasping as she enveloped him in her velvet grip. 

 

Her head thrown back on his shoulder, swiveling her hips, sighing happily at how full he made her feel. She turned to nip at the wing of his eagle, sucking a bite into it as he thrust upwards into her.

 

“Mi angel, Elizabeth, your my angel. Mine.” He growled low grinding her hips down as he began to thrust fast and hard into her. The strength of his thrusts pushing her high on his chest. Leaning back across his shoulder, one hand digging nails into his neck, crying out his name over and over like a prayer. He bit her shoulder, his hands holding her more firmly as he spurred on. 

 

She grasped the back of his head firmly holding his dark gaze with her clear one, “Your mine too. Mine.” He groaned as she devoured his mouth, her hand searching and finding his hand with the rosary. She pulled it forward to her clit, her fingers guiding his as he stroked her, God between her legs. 

 

“My Rio. My Rio. Oh Rio!” She arched away from him, her cunt coming around him harder now, his beads and fingers continuing to stroke her, causing her to bow again, held to earth only by his embrace. He groaned against her neck as he spilled into her filling her with holiness, gripping her hip as she continued to milk him, to take everything even as she gave him everything. 

 

The aftershocks wearing down, the heady afternoon glow filling her as she settled against him, moving to sit across his lap. He settled her skirt around her. His hand drawing lazy circles against her belly.

 

“It’s so quiet now.” She murmured sleepily against his throat. 

 

“Mmhmm. The choir must have left a while ago now.” She leaned back away from him, pinking and he choked out a laugh, “Now you're embarrassed Elizabeth, you who fucked this poor sinner in a church.”

 

She pouted, “They could have heard us.”

 

“And here I thought you liked exhibitionism. You didn't mind it last time.” He laughed against her neck as she threatened to dismount his lap, he only pulled her more firmly against him. 

 

“Did you mean it? What you said?” She asked him pointedly. He sobered as he searched her blue gaze.

 

“Did you?”

 

She grasped his ears and pulled him forward he yelped before his mouth crashed into hers. Kissing him hard and possessively, he sighed and melted into her kiss. She broke apart before tugging his ear, “I’ll cuff your ears if you dare forget.”

 

He laughed, his soul settling happily, “Yes Miz Elizabeth.” 

 

She snuggled against him sighing, “I don’t have to anywhere for a few hours, do you?”

 

“No.” He leaned low in the seat, stretching his legs out as he held her more firmly against his chest, feeling her already dozing against him. 

 

“I’m already where I’m supposed to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look last night's episode didn't give me the cuddles I wanted so I yeah did THAT! Thanks for making it all the way through sinners.


End file.
